


Famille

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Plus que des amies, µ's était sa famille.
Relationships: Muse (Love Live!) Ensemble & Toujou Nozomi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Collections: Poulécriture





	Famille

Auprès de µ's, Nozomi avait découvert bien plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Elle avait découvert une passion, des amies, des confidentes. En leur proposant le nom du groupe et en les rejoignant, elle savait très bien qu'elles étaient capables de faire de belles choses ensemble, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elles iraient aussi loin.

Elle se sentait si bien, si _apaisée_ lorsqu'elle était avec elles, elles étaient les pièces manquantes au puzzle de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle ne les avait pas rencontrées.

Plus que des amies, µ's était sa famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
